


La Desesperación

by ForestGlenn (whiterabbit1613)



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/ForestGlenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in response to the challenge issued by Atsim_Frotw over on AFF, who wanted some EclipsexChris (http://anime.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=544206699), which struck me as being delightfully crack-tastic and not at all what I usually write. Therefore, I present to you this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La Desesperación

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the challenge issued by Atsim_Frotw over on AFF, who wanted some EclipsexChris (http://anime.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=544206699), which struck me as being delightfully crack-tastic and not at all what I usually write. Therefore, I present to you this fic.

  
     Maybe they just both hadn't been getting enough... well.  _Action_ , lately. If-you-know-what-I-mean.  
     Certainly, that's the only way this could become possible, in the realm of all possible universes. Chris wasn't usually one for dalliances with members of his own sex. Eclipse wasn't usually one for dalliances with  _anyone_. (Especially if they did not bear the name 'Raenef' somewhere in their title.)  
     But, you know how it is: depraved!pre-priest meets sexually frustrated!demon and all of a sudden a 'quick one' in the depths of the kitchen stronghold doesn't sound like such a bad idea.  
     (And, in all honesty, Chris had long thought that Eclipse looked sorta-maybe-hot in that apron.)  
     Eclipse's eyes flashed, and it was a Sight to Behold. Chris feared, vaguely, for his life, with whatever brain cells weren't busy being horny as hell. The demon brandished a wooden spoon at the cleric, threatening to stick it up his ass. So Chris said "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually," and then Eclipse replied "Are you out of your fucking mortal mind?" and then something snapped in each of them, and they were on the floor, snogging in the midst of the ruined cake batter, which is how all this started, anyway.  
     "I  _swear_  I didn't know you'd slip on that peel -  _OHGOD_  dothatagain!"  
     Eclipse heaved the boy over onto his stomach, backside-up, and then pants-ed him really quickly. So quickly, Chris didn't even realize he was no longer wearing his favorite smiley-face boxers until the first slap connected with his ass.  
     "OW!" he yelped helpfully. Eclipse bore a look of grim determination.  
     " _This_  -" (Thwack.) "- is what you  _get_  -" (Thwack.) "- for being such a  _nuisance_  -" (Thwack.) "- and a  _distraction_  -" (Thwack.) "-  _ALL THE TIME!_ " (THWACK.)  
     By which time Chris was certifiably writhing on the floor, and not entirely out of pain. "Are you done yet?"  he almost-managed-not-to-moan. "Because my ass is rather sore na-OOH!"  
     "Not as sore as it's going to be," Eclipse said fiercely, tossing the mortal over his shoulder. " _GO_."  
  
**  
  
     "I-is it g-going to fit?"  
     "Like a square peg into a round hole."  
     "What's that supposed to mean?! ACK! STOP!"  
     *Gasp.*   
     *Moan.*  
     "HARDER ECLIPSE OH GOD MORE HARDER HARDER -"  
  
**  
     "Not that I mind you sleeping in and missing lessons or anything," Raenef said mildly, "But it's not really like you, Eclipse."  
      _Neither is banging depraved priests for the hell of it, but whatever,_  Eclipse rationalized. (Quietly and to himself.)  
     Which is when Chris decided to rejoin the world of the living and poke his head out from beneath the blankets. "Wazzgwinaown? Hoozzair?"  
     Raenef's eyes got nice and round. Had he been the type, Eclipse would have headdesked, but he was way too mature for that, and there was no desk handy, anyway.  
     "C-Chris, what are you doing with Eclipse?"  
     It was too early to deal with this. "Nothing he doesn't want to do," the demon said. Then he sent Raenef Somewhere Else with a handy-dandy spell and proceeded to bugger the cleric over and over again until Chris begged Eclipse to let him eat.  
     Which gave Eclipse some fun ideas.  
  
THE END


End file.
